These Days
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: What would happen if Alice got wounded in the fight with the Jabberwocky? How will the Hatter react when the only way to save her is to send her back to the world she came from? One-shot set to 'These Days" by Chantal Kreviazuk.


___What's this life anyway?_

"Alice?"

_What's it to you and me?_  
_  
It was like a dagger, cutting through and lingering in the cold air as the Mad Hatter turned Alice over._

_What's it to anyone?_

Her cold face was as white as porcelain, rivaling the color of the White Queen's.

_Who are we supposed to be?_

He shook her gently, trying to revive the fallen champion.

_Make me a storybook_  
_Write me away from here_  
_I need a different now_

She didn't stir.

The crowd behind them was hushed, an occasional sob heard.

___Where we can wear each other for a while_

___I'll lend you my tears if I could borrow a smile_  
_I'll get through tomorrow somehow today_  
_Happy After..._

_Once upon these days_  


---------------

_She finally got in a hit, whacking off the head of the Jabberwocky and watching it's head spiral down to the ocean, crashing in the dark waves._

_She slowly came down from the ruins, her sword dripping with blood, both human and Jabberwocky alike._

_Her right arm, still holding the sword, was mangled at the shoulder, staining the silver of her armor._

_Cheers went up from the White army, while shocked silence was on the side of the Red Queen._

_Alice watched triumphantly as the Red Queen and the Knave of hearts were arrested._

_Then, the cold, clear laugh of the Red Queen broke through the air._

_"What on earth can you be laughing about, my dear queen?" The Hatter said, laughing and sweeping his hat._

_"It would seen you have lost your champion!" She said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat himself._

_"What are you talking about? Alice is right here, isn't sh-" He turned just in time to see Alice sway and collapse to the ground._

_"Alice?" _

* * *

The Hatter gently took her in his arms, his lips quivering with the tears that threatened to fall, his eyes a dark blue.

_There's four roads to anywhere_  
_  
"We have lost our Champion"_

_Four ways to everything_

Now the entire army was crying, wiping their eyes on anything they could find, including each other.

_We were unbreakable_  
_We spoke our destiny..._

The White Queen's face fell, looking much like a distraught Angel.

_let's take a moment out.. _

_Go were we never go-_  
_Let's make a new world now._

"We have but one option"

The Hatter's face fell even further, if possible. His eyes changing to a coal black.

_Where we can wear each other for awhile_  
_  
The White Queen dismounted from her snow-white horse and gracefully stepped over to where the Jabberwocky's body lay. She took a vial from a hidden pocket in her silk gown and collected the purple blood in it, sealing it tightly._

_I'll lend you my tears if I could borrow your smile_

The Hatter stepped back, uncertainty on his face.

_We'll get through tomorrow somehow today_  
_Happy After..._  
_Once upon these days._

"Surely there is another way"

The White Queen shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not, my dear Hatter"

_Then one day we'll find_

The Queen unsealed the bottle, placing it to Alice's lips and pouring the violet liquid down her throat.

_When we're looking back at this time_  
_Wondering how we've come so far_

Slowly, Alice started to disappear, leaving the Hatter's arms empty.

_From this_  
_When we close our eyes..._

He sighed and watched into the distance. The White Queen noticed this and laid a hand on his shoulder.

_What's this life anyway_  
_What's it to you and me_  
_What are we doing here_  
_Who are we supposed to be_  
_I'll take a better world_  
_I'll take anything_  
_  
_

"Do not fear my dear friend, Alice will return. She will remember"

The Hatter shook his head.

"She won't remember me"

_I'll take our little world now._

And with that, he started trudging off into the distance, hands in his pockets.

_Where we can wear each other for awhile_  
_I'll lend you my tears if I could borrow your smile_  
_We'll get through tomorrow somehow today..._

* * *

Alice woke up on the hill by the Rabbit Hole, not quite sure how she got there.

Slowly, she started off, going back to the party.

She paused once, looking back over her shoulder at the Rabbit Hole, thinking there was something she should remember, but couldn't remember it.

She continued on, picking up the pace, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

She knew what she had to do.

_Happy After..._

_Once upon these days_

* * *

_So, whaddya think? I hope it was good, took me forever. :)_

_Please Review :D_

_DoN't OwN AlIcE iN wOnDeRlAnD!!! :D_


End file.
